Tales from the Near Shore
by vannahfanfics
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the fandom of Noragami. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters presented in these stories. Those rights belong to Adachitoka. My requests are currently: CLOSED
1. Foreword

Hello everyone! Welcome to my oneshot collection for Noragami, _Tales from the Near Shore! _It includes a variety of stories, from passionate romances to tales of friendship, and I hope everyone enjoys reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. If you have migrated here from _Cuddle Corner, _thank you for sticking with me; if you are new, welcome and enjoy what I have here! In either case, happy reading!

I do take prompts/pairing and story requests (in fact, I love them, so please feel free to request!). However, there are a couple of guidelines to keep in mind:

If a prompt is submitted, I **do not** guarantee that I will agree to write it. If I feel uncomfortable at the prompt or otherwise feel like I do not possess enough information to adequately complete the prompt, it is my right to politely refuse to take the prompt. If the prompt is from a series that I have not read/seen, it is likely that I will place the prompt on hold until I have done so. If the prompt is from an anime filler arc, I may refuse or require a short explanation of the filler arc to provide me with enough detail to complete the prompt. Please respect my choice as an author to refuse prompts. Please do not comment with ship hate. I do not tolerate ship discrimination here (within reason, citing the rules below); it is a sure-fire way to earn yourself a block. I am a multi-shipper and don't care about petty ship wars, so it's really quite rude to come on here bleating that I am "delusional" for writing non-canon ships for fun. _Don't do it._ I write your ship too, I promise. Let others enjoy their ships. Most of the stories I write are male/female, mostly because this is what I am comfortable writing. However, if you wish to suggest a female/female or male/male prompt, please feel free to do so. I don't discriminate against such pairings and will most likely write them if requested, it is just unlikely that I will do so spontaneously. Again, please respect my decision as the author to refuse to write a pairing if I cannot draw appropriate inspiration. Finally, this is _not _a place for smut. I respect people who read and/or write it, but I am not one of those people, so please do not request anything that is NSFW. Incest and pedophilia are also prohibited. Other than NSFW, there are two other things to keep I mind. _I do not romanticize cheating_. So if I feel your request involves something of this nature, I will politely refuse. I have been hassled about this before, so please don't press me on it. Secondly, _I am sensitive about large age gaps between characters_. These will be taken on a case-by-case basis and depends on the age of the characters as well as their relationship. I am particularly iffy concerning student-teacher relationships, and those will most likely be refused. Of course, everyone is entitled to their preferences and I will never harass you or judge you if you request something of this nature. All I ask is that if I refuse, you take is gracefully, and don't get upset if I happen to write another pairing with an age gap because the circumstances are most likely radically different. I promise you that I have my reasons.

My requests are currently: **CLOSED**


	2. Index

**Chapter 1:** Cat's Cradle _(Yukiné & Hiyori)_

**Chapter 2:** From Time to Time_ (Kofuku & Daikoku)_


	3. Cat's Cradle

Category: Friendship Fluff

Characters: Yukiné, Hiyori Iki

The tip of Yukiné's tongue poked out of his lips as he concentrated on the pixelated figures dashing across the screen of his handheld console game. Little grunts and chimes floated out of the small speakers in tune with the frantic mashing of his thumbs and forefinger against the buttons and trigger buttons. His face screwed up tight in determination; then, a pout overtook his boyish features when a bright red "_ You died! _" splashed in grotesque, bloody font across the screen. With a groan, he dropped the console down into his lap and pushed his cheeks into his hands.

"Dumb game," he muttered under his breath. Yukiné's rose-gold eyes wandered around Hiyori's bedroom to drink in the dainty charm of her decór- a simple queen-sized bed with a pillowy comfortable, some wrestling posters plastered on the walls, her cute little lamp perched on the side table. As his eyes drifted to her desk laden with papers and textbooks, he found her hunched over a book highlighting almost every sentence on the page. For a moment, he considered leaving the girl to her own devices. However, the videogame was no longer fun, and there was almost nothing Yukiné hated more than boredom.

"Hiyoriiiiii," he whined loudly. The girl swept a swathe of her hair over her shoulder, pencil grazing a line of lead over her cheek, as she peered out of her peripheral vision at him. He puffed out his cheeks and watered his eyes to appeal to the girl's motherly instincts. "Hiyori, I'm bored. Play with me."

Hiyori's lips curled into a smile, half-amused and half-chastising. Yet, she pushed herself away from her desk and turned her rolling chair towards him. Yukiné wriggled in happiness and straightened up in the bean bag chair, already eagerly anticipating whatever delight Hiyori had in store for him. She was a unique young lady with many niche interests, and- though he'd never admit it- her quirky little games and suggestions for fun thoroughly amused him. He suppressed his excitement, painting a bored look onto his face and plopping back down into a slouch. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. Hiyori was too busy stretching her arms above her head to notice his slip-up.

"Ahhhh," the girl sighed pleasantly before dropping her arms down onto her thighs with soft plops. Yukiné blinked expectantly at her. Her already friendly smile widened to crinkle up her eyes. The small and probably unconscious act made Yukiné's heart flutter in his chest and brushed rose across his cheeks; Hiyori's kind, motherly nature always stirred him this way. He hadn't the foggiest idea why.

"Okay, Yukiné," she chirped. "I needed a break from studying anyhow. Now, let's see, what should we play today?" She tilted her head to the side as she tapped the pad of her index finger against her pursed pink lips. "Oh! I know!" she declared, holding up her index finger as an idea sparked in her head. "Have you ever played the cat's cradle?"

"Cat's cradle?" he echoed. It sounded vaguely familiar, so it was probably some popular goofy kid's game (which explained why Hiyori would enjoy it). Still, he couldn't directly recall ever playing, so he shook his head.

Hiyori's eyes sparkled with delight, and she trilled while wrenching the chair back around so she could rummage through her desk drawers.

"Eee! This is gonna be fun. It's really simple," she hummed happily while rifling underneath some stray papers in a deep drawer. "Ah-ha! Here we go." Yukiné cocked a skeptical eyebrow as she procured a long piece of red yarn from within the depths of the desk. His reluctance went unnoticed to Hiyori, who merely whirled back around and wiggled excitedly in the rolling chair. "Okay! Here's a piece of yarn for you, Yukiné," she said as she snipped the string in half.

"For me?" he asked, dumbly watching the woven fiber twist and turn to puddle on the carpet. He pinched the end of the twisted strand between his thumb and forefinger and held it up like he was holding some sort of writhing snake. "This is… yarn." Hiyori nodded jubilantly.

"Yep! Now, just watch me." Yukiné began to wonder if all the cramming for her exams had fried Hiyori's brains. Still, he observed as she tied off the end of the yarn to form a loop before winding it around her fingers. It was clear she'd practiced the maneuver many times, as her fingers slipped seamlessly through the yarn to draw it in taut straight lines. When she displayed her handiwork for him with a beaming smile, Yukiné did his best to appear impressed.

"Looks… great."

"You see that hole in the middle? Stick your hand through!"

"What?" Yukiné exclaimed as the game took a turn for the ridiculous. Hiyori continued to smile brightly down at him, making his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He muttered something unflattering about the cat's cradle game under his breath but stuck his hand through the hole in the threaded yarn, not wishing to upset Hiyori by refusing. All that would happen is that the thread would knot up around his wrist. Hiyori giggled mischievously, making him momentarily question the game's simplicity, and tugged her hands apart. Much to his shock, the yarn sprung apart in such a way to leave his wrist completely free. It now rested back in the loop, no tangles in sight.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" he cried and jerked up his piece of string to critically inspect it. He had no idea how trick string could be made, but surely there must be some trick involved with the yarn, right? Hiyori laughed spiritedly at his confusion.

"There's no trick, Yukiné," she purred, tickled by the ghostly boy's confusion. He glanced up at her with marveling rose-gold eyes. "Come here; I'll show you how to make it."

Yukiné obediently scooched a bit closer. He watched in wonder as she talked him through the steps of how to place his fingers just so around the string to form the lines in such a way they'd spring apart upon stretching. After her explanation, he attempted to replicate the steps only to find them much more complicated than they appeared. He scowled as the red yarn knotted up, tying his index and middle fingers together.

"Hiyori! This is hard!" Yukiné complained indignantly. Hiyori had resumed studying, allowing Yukiné to riddle out the intricacies of the cat's cradle for himself. She paused to rest her hand in her cheek, dotting her face with yellow highlighter ink as she gazed amusedly down at him.

"Yukiné, most things in life that are rewarding _ are _hard," she told him poignantly. "If you live life only taking the easy way out, you'll find at the end that it's been pretty dull and meaningless." The blond boy's face contorted into an accusatory glare.

"Hiyori, did you do this to teach me a lesson?"

The high school girl laughed airily and dropped her hand back down to her desk. She wiggled the end of the highlighter in time with the side-to-side motions of her head as she sang mysteriously, "Oh, I dunnooooo~!" Yukiné's scowl deepened as she all but confirmed his suspicions. He should have known better than to nag her to play because he was pissed off at losing his videogame; _ of course _ she'd cook up a scheme like this! "What?" she cooed challengingly and flashed him a wink. "Gonna give up now?"

"No!" he snapped and wrenched his tangled hands away from her as if to protect them from any harm she may bring to his efforts. Huffing, he used his feet to turn his body in a circle across the carpet. He boldly presented his back to her. "I'm gonna do it! Just get back to studying!" he cried with a toss of his head, the little poofballs at the end of his hat jumping with the exaggerated motion. He hunched his shoulders as Hiyori chuckled again. _ Damn woman. I'll show her! _he thought grumpily. He pried his finger free of the red yarn to try again.

The afternoon passed without him noticing. The only reason he looked up from the mess of red string around his fingers was that Hiyori's soft snores finally drifted into his ears. The girl splayed across the desk. Her gaping mouth seeped drool across the already sodden page of the textbook, and her hands dangled by her sides. Part of Yukiné regarded her with slight disdain, but the great majority of him admired her with affection.

"Silly Hiyori," he sighed, allowing the yarn to slip from his fingertips as he rose from the floor. "You work too hard." He crossed the room to pluck the throw blanket from the end of her bed. As he walked back, he unfurled it, and the stitched hem dropped down to his feet. Carefully, he draped the blanket over the girl's shoulders. "G'night," he whispered before flipping off the lamp on her bedside table.

Yato was waiting for him at the usual place, sprawled out on his back on the park bench to stare up at the starry night sky like he was trying to riddle the world's secrets from it. The god turned as Yukiné approached, giving him a curious look.

"You stayed pretty late at Hiyori's today," he commented. "Don't tell me you've taken on a new appreciation for her tutoring." He had neglected to tell Yato that Hiyori had given him the day off to study for her examinations and allowed Yukiné to stay because she enjoyed the pleasure of someone else's company.

"Pfft. Whatever," Yukiné evaded. Much used to his punk attitude by now, Yato only shrugged and returned his contemplative gaze to the landscape of black pinpricked with white stretched above them. Yukiné paused a few feet away, chewing on his lip and fingering the loop of red yarn stuffed into his coat pocket. "Actually… Hiyori did teach me something today. Not school-related, but something else. Can I… can I show you?"

This time, when Yato looked over, he slipped his legs off the bench to roll himself up into a sitting position. With glinting sky-blue eyes like chips of aquamarine, the god regarded him eagerly. Yukiné took it as an invitation and plodded over. He pulled the red string out as he did.

Yato's gaze dropped down to the yarn. If he recognized what Yukiné was about to do, he said nothing; he only silently watched as his Regalia threaded his fingers through the string to form a pattern of lines. When Yukiné thrust out his hands to silently indicate to Yato to put his hand through, the god did so with no comment. Yukiné couldn't help but smile triumphantly as he pulled the string apart, and it threaded back into the loop as intended.

"The cat's cradle," Yato smiled as Yukiné retracted the yarn and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Yeah!" The young boy shoved his hands in his pockets, twisting the string around the tip of his index finger as he held it in his hoodie. "It took me a long time to learn… That's why I ended up staying so late."

"You? Work at something tirelessly instead of giving up? I'm shocked. I must finally be having a good influence on you," Yato declared haughtily. Yukiné scowled and kicked him in the shin, causing the skinny god to whimper. "Ah, Yukiné, you're so mean… Why do you wound your master so…?"

"Because you're an arrogant idiot!" the blond seethed, stomping to the other end of their outdoor abode to plop down. He twisted the string around in his pocket. The anger bubbled away, especially when he thought about how he could show the completed cat's cradle to Hiyori tomorrow. "Hiyori said… Hiyori said that most things in life are hard but still worth doing. It's just a cat's cradle, but…" A small smile graced his pale face. "I worked hard, and now I get to surprise Hiyori with it tomorrow, so… I guess she was right."

Yato was quiet for several seconds- so long that Yukiné wondered if he even heard him in the first place. Just as annoyance began to boil up in his blood, Yato spoke- softly, just a breath on the wind and more as a self-reassurance than as a response to Yukiné.

"Yeah. Yeah, they are."

The wind swept across the landscape with a small howl. It plucked at Yukiné's clothes with eager fingers and nipped at the blond curls of his hair poking out from beneath the rim of his woven wool hat. It was chilly; such was the price to pay for living outside. _ Someday we won't have to, _ he thought, smiling slightly. _ Most things in life are hard… But they pay off in the end, don't they? They have to, otherwise… What are we doing all this for? _

As Yukiné laid on his side, he procured the string again and began mindlessly weaving the cat's cradle. The fibers reflected the moonlight streaming down from above to shine like woven red coral. He fell asleep with a tiny smile, hands tangled in the red string.


	4. From Time to Time

Category: Friendship Fluff

Characters: Kofuku, Daikoku

"Daikoku~" Kofuko keened as she waddled up behind where he was standing at the kitchen counter lazily flipping through a magazine. Her fingers hooked behind her back as she impatiently stood behind him. Daikoku grunted, not turning towards her as he was too engrossed in the reading material. Not one to be ignored, she boosted herself onto her tiptoes. Of course, even with the few extra centimeters in height, Kofuku had no hope of clearing the grand climax of his broad shoulders; thus, she shuffled a little bit of the left and cocked her head so she could peek around his large arms at the publication he was perusing. A great big smile split her face when she realized it was a cooking magazine.

"Daikoku~" she cooed once more. "Daikoku, I'm _hungry_."

"You're a centuries-old god," the large man challenged brusquely, adding a disdainful sniff that made Kofuku's bottom lip poke out in a sour pout. "You are capable of cooking for yourself." Kofuku whined and began pawing at his button-up shirt. He knew perfectly well that Kofuku lacked cooking skills; he'd lived with her long enough.

"Daikokuuuuuu, you _know_ I can't cook! I burn everything because of the _misfortunnnne_," she whined, dragging her fingers into the cotton fabric of his shirt. From her angle, she could see the rugged line of his jaw tense, belied by the beginnings of a smile curling at the edges of his lips. He had long since ceased flipping pages, instead avidly scouring the article detailing a recipe for shrimp fried rice. Kofuku pressed her squishy cheeks into the muscle of his arm and batted her salmon-colored eyelashes for good measure. "Pleeeeeease?"

Daikoku released a deep sigh, dropping the magazine down on the tiled countertop. Kofuku cheered with delight, however, as he reached up to pull open the cabinets level with his head.

"Such a needy thing," he tutted, rifling through the dishes with his eyes closed for he knew the placement of everything in the kitchen by heart at this point. Kofuku giggled and hugged his waist, barely able to loop her fingers together due to his bulk. She blushed elatedly as he flashed her a warm smile.

Kofuku kept her arms snug around Daikoku's waist, tottering behind him like a duckling, as he strolled around the kitchen. He was very much used to her childish antics, so it didn't even faze him that she adhered to him like glue. When he opened the refrigerator to retrieve the eggs, vegetables, and shrimp, Kofuku wrinkled up her nose from the cold air blasted into her face. Daikoku bundled it all in one arm, balancing the packages and ingredients precariously as he used his free hand to swing the appliance shut. He then returned to the counter, pushing the recipe to the side to dump all the ingredients into his workspace. Kofuku wedged her head underneath his right armpit so she could watch him prepare the food.

Kofuku loved it when Daikoku cooked, primarily because he simply worked wonders with food. He handled the kitchen knife with expert precision, chopping the vegetables into little chunks without even really concentrating. He could be reading three steps ahead on the recipe while his hands still maneuvered the blade and half-cut carrot or onion or leek, cubing with rapid _tak-tak-tak-taks. _Kofuku found it so _amazing_. Despite her looming misfortune blighting people wherever she went, Daikoku never suffered any mishaps while in the kitchen. She wondered why that was, but never wanted to investigate too far lest she ruin the apparent good-luck spell.

Kofuku loved it when Daikoku cooked, but she always felt some sadness too. _I can only watch. I can never help. _Kofuku had never tried to cook with Daikoku, but she knew the result all the same; Kofuku _couldn't _cook for herself. All manners of comedic accidents destroyed her efforts- lighting spontaneous fires, dropping bowls and splattering things all over the floor, tripping and slathering a finished dish all down her front. Before Daikoku, Kofuku had suffered every tearjerking cooking disaster in the book and then some.

Kofuku's violet eyes trained on his large hands skillfully deveining the shrimp. If she thought too hard about it, she would cry, and Daikoku hated it when she cried.

"You're awful quiet," he quipped suddenly. He did not look up from his work; he didn't have to. He could carry on a full conversation even while preparing the ingredients. Kofuku pressed further into his warm body, feeling comforted by the gentle heat enveloping her front. It chased the cold sadness away, even if only a little. Kofuku wasn't quite sure why the melancholy had gripped her so tightly in its sharp, cold claws tonight; it was a wily beast, sneaking up on one when they least expected it, she supposed. Sighing, she pushed her cheek into the meat of his side until she could feel his ribs and her teeth clacking together.

"I'm sorry."

Daikoku stopped moving immediately.

"Sorry?" he echoed.

Kofuku felt the cold flush of shame push through her arteries. Instead of meeting his gaze as it flickered down to her, she focused on the lumps of shrimp piled on the plastic cutting board. The silver knife flashed as he lowered it. When he wiped his hands on her apron, she knew it was in preparation to cup her cheeks, and she hurriedly pressed her face into his side to shield it from his affections.

"_Hey_…" His deep voice rumbled through her person, bringing warmth to battle the raging cold swirling inside her body. He lifted his arm to gently push her form until she was standing in front of him. Her face skidded along the curve of his ribcage to press into his sternum. She couldn't see his expression, not compressed into his shirt just before the point of suffocation, but she could just _tell_ he was gazing down at her with a bemused smile. "Hey," he repeated, resting his hands first on her shoulders. They soon slid down to gently hold the point of her arms just below. "Talk to me."

Kofuku squeezed him tightly. She'd gone from happy to sad to embarrassed, all in a matter of minutes; the emotional rollercoaster left her brain jelly, unable to control any of her nerves. Her tongue flopped like lead in her mouth, heavy and useless. Finally, she managed to force herself to speak.

"I shouldn't make you take care of me like this… It's not fair."

"_Kofuku_." A cringe jerked her body at the pain in his voice. Tears sprung to the corners of her eyes, but she could only stand there, rooted to the floor, as he pried himself away from her iron grip to crouch down in front of her. His hands slid back up her shoulders to hold her neck for a moment. He could probably feel her blood pulsing through her carotids; could he feel the guilt tainting the red liquid, killing her from the inside out one poisoned cell at a time? When they slipped up to hold her cheeks gently, big thumbs sweeping over the lines of her jawbone to catch the tears rolling over them, she released a small, involuntary moan of despair. "What brings this on all of a sudden?"

Kofuku poked out her bottom lip again and slowly swung her hips from side to side, suddenly bashful.

"I just… I dunno," Kofuku evaded. Her purple eyes shifted to fix momentarily on everything but his face. Her unfocused gaze flitted to the seam of his shirt sleeve, the kitchen bar behind him, the clock on the opposite wall, the houseplant glistening with water droplets from where she'd watered it not thirty minutes ago. When her eyes landed on her feet, hyper-focusing on the little flyaway threads wisping from the toes of her socks, she mumbled, "I can't help you do anything because I mess everything up, so I just dump all the work on you. It's not right… I'm horrible-"

Her voice cracked with the last word as a fresh wave of guilt crashed over her. Kofuku released a broken sob and reached up over his arms to rub at her red, tear-filled eyes. "Th-this is not how a god sh-should treat her R-regalia… I should kn-know better, but…" As she faltered, she felt Daikoku's knuckles softly ghost over her cheek. The sweet touch made her pull her hands away from her eyes to flutter her lashes. His kind, smiling face appeared within the mosaic formed by her tears.

"But…?" he pressed. Meekly, Kofuku dropped her hands to hold onto his biceps.

"But… It makes me_ happy_… Watching you do all the things I can't do for us," Kofuku admitted quietly. She expected him to laugh, or snort, or even grow angry at her inconsideration for his feelings. Instead, Daikoku's smile widened, and he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers.

Though Kofuku's cheeks had always flushed from her crying spell, they darkened still, shining the rosy hue of her hair as his face rested so close that she could feel his hot breath puffing over hers. It smelled vaguely like mint, and just like the herb, it spread soothing calm through her frayed nerves.

"If you are happy, my lady, then I will gladly do those things for the rest of time." As Daikoku purred the words with a broad smile, Kofuku could not help the tiny grin that began to tug the corners of her lips up. "You don't have to worry about me," he chuckled. "I've long since accepted taking care of you. You are the one who gave me this life. The least I can do is make you some fried rice from time to time." Kofuku wanted to argue his liberal use of _from time to time. _However, Daikoku was already rising, pulling her hands away from his arms by her wrist. She squeaked as he maintained his grip on them to manipulate her body like a puppet, deftly spinning her on her toes to deposit her against the counter.

"Daikoku, hey- _Oof_!" All the breath forcibly expelled from her body as he smooshed her between the counter and his solid build. His laugh thundered against her back, making her puff out her cheeks indignantly. "Is this your form of payback?"

"Maybe~" he sneered, flashing her a wink and a roguish smile before retrieving his kitchen knife. His tall form enclosed around her as he leaned in to resume his preparations. "You like to watch me work, yeah?" he hummed. "You can see much more up here."

Kofuku's face burned hotter than the oven ever could now. Still, pressed between the marble and Daikoku's sturdy frame, she wasn't going anywhere. Resigning herself to her fate, she reclined back against his muscular chest and allowed her eyes to follow his skillful movements. A serene smile soon spread across her face. Really, it wasn't a bad spot to be in; she _could _see so much more up there, and with his warmth wrapping her up like a fresh-spun cocoon, it was almost impossible for the crushing doubt to creep back in.

"Daikoku…"

"Hmm?"

She snuggled into him, eyes lidded with contentment.

"Thanks."

Daikoku grunted, too absorbed in reading the magazine recipe once again. He had to get it just right for his lady, after all.


	5. Announcement

Hello, everyone! I hope this message finds you all well. I regret to inform you all that I will no longer be utilizing this platform for my work, and beginning immediately, I will no longer be updating the works on this site. Henceforth, updates will only occur on my Ao3 and my Tumblr accounts! So fear not; the stories you love are still going to be very much updated (although some of them are currently under revision), just not here.

I made this choice for several reasons. First, I don't really like the way the site functions; it makes it kind of a pain to update the indexes and add in new chapters and make edits with the current document system. Second, it's difficult to manage posting on several sites, so I wanted to use ones that make it the easiest for more to make updating all my projects seamless and less time-consuming. Third, though some of my stories are very well-received (which I am grateful for), there's a lack of interaction plaguing content sites as a whole and it's a bit draining pumping out all these stories with little to show for it. Here in particular, I've been receiving an influx of ship hate and spam reviews that has become exhausting to manage and detrimental to my self-esteem. It's a shame that the few can ruin it for the many, but I am not going to put up with such behavior and so am going to curate an environment that is positive and productive. The staff have ignored my pleas to get the spam and hate reviews removed as well, which also spurns me from this site. Fourth, because of the review system it is impossible to respond to anonymous reviewers and confirm/deny requests, which can unintentionally leave people who want requests in limbo because we cannot have a conversation about their requests.

So, what does that mean for those of you who have outstanding oneshot requests? They'll still be attended to, eventually, and will be posted on Tumblr and Ao3. I apologize if some of them have taken a long time; I began medical school this year so as you can imagine, it has sucked up a lot of my time. I am still working on them slowly but surely. This account will still be open for messages, so feel free to inquire about any pending requests at any time for updates!

I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, and I hope those of you that enjoy my stories will follow me to Ao3/Tumblr and continue to support them there! Thank you so much for supporting me thus far. For the time being, all the fics will remain archived here, but I may decide to purge them and wipe the slate clean here at a later date. Ciao ciao for now!


End file.
